dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackson Wang
Perfil *'Nombre:' Jackson Wang *'Nombre mandarín:' 王嘉爾 / Wáng Jiā ěr *'Nombre coreano:' 왕잭슨 / Wang Jackson *'Apodo: '''Wang puppy *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, MC, Compositor y Letrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'''Familia: Padres, hermano mayor y sobrina *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Biografía 'Vida temprana' Wang nació en Kowloon Tong, British Hong Kong el 28 de marzo de 1994, y creció en el distrito de Sha Tin, Nuevos Territorios. Su padre, Wang Ruiji, era miembro del equipo nacional de esgrima de China y medallista de oro de los Juegos Asiáticos. Su madre, Sophia Chow, fue una ex gimnasta acrobática de Shanghai, China. Su abuelo materno, Zhou Yongchang, fue el pionero de la medicina de diagnóstico por ultrasonido en China continental, quien murió en 2017. Bajo la guía de su padre y otros entrenadores profesionales, Wang comenzó su entrenamiento de esgrima a la edad de diez años. Continuó ganando múltiples premios como parte del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong,incluyendo el primer lugar en el Campeonato Asiático de Esgrima Juvenil y Cadete en 2011. En 2010, mientras jugaba baloncesto en su escuela, un representante de la agencia de talentos surcoreana JYP Entertainment lo observó e invitó a participar en las audiciones en Kowloon, que aprobó en diciembre de 2010, cinco o seis meses después. Le ofrecieron una beca a Stanford para la esgrima, pero la rechazó después de pasar su audición. En julio de 2011, Wang se mudó a Seúl, Corea del Sur, para su entrenamiento de K-pop. Hizo una aparición en el programa de supervivencia de la realidad, Win: Who Is Next, dos años más tarde, que se emitió en Mnet el 6 de septiembre de 2013. El programa fue una competencia entre aprendices de YG Entertainment (que luego debutó como miembro de WINNER e IKON), y JYP aprendices Jackson apareció junto a sus compañeros de entrenamiento Mark, Yu Gyeom y BamBam, quienes luego fueron seleccionados como miembros de Got7. 'Debut con Got7' Después de dos años y medio de entrenamiento, Wang fue seleccionado como miembro final del nuevo grupo de chicos de JYPE Got7 y debutó con el single "Girls Girls Girls", lanzado el 16 de enero de 2014, del primer EP del grupo, Got It?. El 29 de abril de 2016, Got7 celebró su primer concierto en Seúl, donde Wang interpretó sus propias canciones "I Love It" y "WOLO (We Only Live Once)" con los miembros de su grupo, Yugyeom y BamBam. En noviembre de 2017, antes del lanzamiento del segundo juego extendido japonés "Turn Up" de Got7, Wang abandonó todas las actividades grupales en Japón debido a problemas de salud y horarios conflictivos. Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) (Ep.3) Cameo *Dream Knight (2015) Temas para Dramas * U & I (junto a JB) tema para The Package (2017) Películas *Bringing Joy Home 2018 (2018) Anuncios *GQ (2019) *Snow Beer SuperX (2018) *Adidas (2018) *Vivo Blue X20 (2017-2018) *Fendi (2017-2018) *Reebook (junto a JB) (2017) *Calvin Klein (junto a Jin Young y Somi) (2017) *Pepsi Cola (2017-2018) *Midea Fridge (2017) *Cass Light (2017) *Pizza Hut (2016) Programas de TV *The Late Late Show! (14.08.2019) (USA) *(iQiyi) Idol Producer (2018, como mentor) *(ZJTV) Keep Running (19.05.2017, como invitado) *KWAVE U (14.02.17) *Crime Scene (2016-2017, cast regular) *(Jiangsu TV) Fighting Man (2016, cast regular) *(Hunan TV) Fresh Sunday (2016) *(MBC) Real Men (2016) *(MBC) Celebrity Bromance (2016, junto a Ahn Hyo Seob) *(MBC) Celebrity Bromance (2016, junto a Joo Heon) *(tvN) SNL Korea (09.04.16) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (como MC) *(JTBC) Where is My Friend's Home (junto a BamBam) *(KBS) I Look At Myself (2016) *(SBS) Star King (05.01.2016, junto a Hani y Hyerin de EXID) *(Zhejiang TV) Go Fridge (2015-2017) *(KBS) I Look At Myself (23.11.2015) *(KBS) Dream Team (07.11.2015) *Real Hero (9/10/15) *(JTBC) Law of the Jungle (11.09.2015 al TBA) *(KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (28.07.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07.2015, invitado especial junto a Mark) *(SBS) Inkigayo (2015, como MC) *(tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.2015) *Comedy Big League (07.03.2015) *(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.2015) *(MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.2015, junto a Big Byung y Hitmaker) *(SBS) Einstein (21.02.2015) Ep. 1 y 2 *(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.2015) *(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.2014, junto a JB y Jin Young) *(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (13.12.2014, junto aJin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.2014) *(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (06.12.2014, junto a Jin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(SBS) Roommate (21.09.2014, segunda temporada) *(SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *(SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jin Young y Young Jae) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark, Jin Young) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.2014, junto a Mark) *Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como especial MC) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.2014) *(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.2014) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto aHitmaker) *(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 2014, junto a Jin Young) *(Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) Temas para Programas de TV *''Go Fridge'' tema para Go Fridge Season 3 (2017) *''Please (junto a He Jiong)'' tema para Go Fridge Season 2 (2016) *''Through the Fresh Dripping Sunday (junto a He Jiong)'' tema para Fresh Sunday (2016) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-Radio "Idol True Colors" Ep.50 junto a Young Ji y BamBam (28.03.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Star Date, junto a Mark y BamBam (10.07.14) *(MBC) We Got Married TV junto a Mark BamBam (2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa junto a BamBam (30.01.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales *Unnies - Shut Up (2016) *Amber Liu - Shake that Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) Discografía Álbum Single Digital Single Promocional Colaboraciones *BOYSTORY - Too Busy (Feat. Jackson Wang) (2019) *WOOSEOK X KUANLIN - Hypey (feat. Jackson Wang) (2019) *Fei - Hello (feat. Jackson Wang) (2018) *Sammi Cheng - Creo en Mi (feat. Jackson Wang) (2018) *Eddie Supa - Can't Breathe (feat. Jackson Wang & Stan Sono) (2018) *Al Rocco - Bruce Lee (feat. Jackson Wang) (2018) *Tia Ray - Lucky Rain (feat. Jackson Wang) (2018) *Meng Jia - MOOD (feat. Jackson Wang) (2017) *15& - Can't Hide It (feat. Jackson) (2014) *Lee Sun Mi - Frozen in Time (feat. Jackson) (2014) Composiciones *'2014:' Letrista: 그냥 오늘 밤 (Just Tonight) - Álbum "Identify" *'2015: '''Rap: ''Back To Me - Mini Álbum Just Right *'2015:' Rap: 느낌이 좋아 (Feel So Good) - Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: GOOD ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: ''Tic Tic Tok ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015: Rap: 고백송 (Confession Song) ''- Mini Álbum ''MAD Winter Edition *'''2016: '''Rap: ''Encore - ''Single JYP NATION 'Encore *'2016:' Letrista: Boomx3 - Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" *'2016: '''Rap: ''No Jam" - Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" *'2017:'Letrista: "Out" - "Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: ARRIVAL" *'2017: '''Letrista: "拜托了冰箱 (Go Fridge Theme Song)"-OTP del programa "Go Fridge". *'2017: Escribió: Face- Mini Album "7 for 7" Junto a Collapsedone, Mayu Wakisaka, BamBam y Mark. *'''2018: '''Escribió: Made It - Álbum "Present:YOU" Premios Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop: GOT7 ** Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **American International School (Hong Kong). *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' Dos años y medio. *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido), Mandarín (Fluido) e Inglés (Fluido) *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear, jugar baloncesto y montar en skate. *'Película favorita:' Miracle in Cell No. 7 *'Especialidad:' Artes Marciales, hacer beatboxing y practicar esgrima. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang y Chris Brown. *'Comida favorita:' Dimsum, queso, carbonara, pollo y pizza. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Lema: '"La salud siempre va primero".' ' *Jackson era un deportista representativo a nivel nacional en Hong Kong en la disciplina de esgrima. En 2011 ganó el primer lugar en los Asia Junior and Cadet Fencing Championship (Competencia Nacional de Esgrimistas Junior). *Viene del seno de una familia deportista. Su padre era entrenador del equipo nacional de Esgrima en Hong Kong, y su madre fue medallista de Oro en el Campeonato Mundial de Gimnasia. Por otra parte, su hermano mayor también fue deportista cuando joven. *Jackson fue el primer trainee Hongkonés de JYP. *Jackson se unió de JYP al ser el participante ganador de las audiciones en Hong Kong. *Apareció en la primera temporada de "Hitmaker" como parte de la banda "Big Byung" bajo el nombre de "Wang Kong". *Jackson y Hani de EXID fueron a la jungla en Nicaragua en el programa "Law of the Jungle". *En el reality de GOT7 "Hard Carry" (2016) producido por Mnet le hicieron pruebas de personalidad a los integrantes de GOT7. Los resultados de Jackson fueron que era la persona más extrovertida del grupo con un alto índice de 13, y que al ser alguien que se emociona rápido, la gente lo tendía a malinterpretar pensando que era atrevido o molesto. Sin embargo, su forma de actuar era sincera. El psicólogo también indicó que sus resultados lo marcaban como una persona altamente inteligente, que se podía desenvolver en varios campos profesionales sin problemas. *En Marzo de 2017, Jackson tuvo un colapso durante un Fanmeeting lo que lo llevó a estar en descanso durante la mayoría de las promociones del álbum "FLIGHT LOG: ARRIVAL". Sus fans volvieron trending topic el hashtag "#GetWellSoonJackson" en Twitter e Instagram para expresar sus buenos deseos. Días después se confirmó que el colapso de Jackson se debió a un cuadro de anemia, y también que necesitaría más tiempo de recuperación de lo esperado. *Un vídeo de Jackson durante el concierto de GOT7 en Chiang Mai el 4 de junio de 2017 se volvió viral. El vídeo muestra a Jackson pateando una gran pelota al final del concierto para lanzarla fuera del escenario. Sin embargo, rápidamente se da cuenta de que su objetivo no fue brillante y que una fan, desafortunadamente, fue golpeada por el balón. Tras ver esto, Jackson sin dudar saltó del escenario a comprobar cómo estaba la fan, preguntándole continuamente si estaba bien mientras ponía sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de la fan, acariciando su cabeza después de confirmar que no estaba herida. *Su primera canción como solista, "拜托了冰箱 (Go Fridge Theme Song)", lanzada a finales de abril de 2017, llegó a ser el single #1 en QQ China. *El 26 de Agosto del 2017 lanzó su primera canción como solista "Papillon" en su cuenta oficial de Youtube JacksonWangVevo, recordemos que Pepsi fue su primer canción como solista no oficial, ya que la producción, discografía y letra es oficialmente protegida por la marca de bebida ya mencionada. *Durante agosto del 2017 después de lanzar su primer sencillo en solitario, “Papillon”, se rumoreó que Jackson podría dejar GOT7 para seguir una carrera solista, sin embargo, Jackson dejó un pequeño mensaje explicando que no tiene planes de abandonar el grupo y considera que es una gran familia que trasciende en las relaciones comerciales; Cuando algunas personas le pidieron que fuera a China después de que dejara GOT7. Él expresó: “Los comentarios negativos sólo me hacen más fuerte. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo como Jackson de GOT7 y tendré éxito como Jackson de GOT7”. *En septiembre de 2017, JYP Entertainment reveló a través de la página web japonesa de GOT7: “Debido a la opinión de Jackson sobre la necesidad de ajustar su agenda y mantener su estado de salud, ha decidido no participar en las promociones japonesas de aquí en adelante”. Con la excepción de circunstancias especiales, GOT7 promoverá como seis miembros para sus actividades japonesas, incluyendo lanzamientos de álbumes y conciertos. *El día 13 de diciembre de 2017, su canal de youtube JacksonWangVEVO ha lanzado Jackson Wang - No diggity (Performance Live). El cual actualmente no se encuentra disponible. *Se encuentra en el puesto #35 de los 100 rostros más bellos en "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017". Enlace *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Weibo *Twitter Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Jackson Wang07.jpg Jackson 7.jpg Videografía Jackson Wang - Papilion|Papillon Jackson Wang - OKAY|OKAY Meng Jia & Jackson Wang - MOOD|Meng Jia & Jackson Wang - MOOD Jackson Wang - Dawn of us|Dawn of Us Jackson Wang - Fendiman MV|Fendiman Al Rocco X Jackson Wang 王嘉尔 - Bruce Lee 李小龙 (Official Music Video)|Al Rocco & Jackson Wang - Bruce Lee Jackson Wang - Different Game (Official Video) ft. Gucci Mane| Different Game (Feat. Gucci Mane) Jackson Wang - BULLET TO THE HEART| Bullet To the Heart Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:HKRapero Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKBailarín Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKMC Categoría:HKCompositor Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CActor Categoría:CMC Categoría:CLetrista Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KPresentador